Innocent Noah
by Lola Kristy
Summary: Kaoru disappears one day because of what he has become - no longer a caring human, but a heartless Noah who hated humanity; and most of all, his twin brother. Is it fated that the closely bonded twins become enemies? Kaoru!Noah Hikaru!Exorcist.
1. Monochrome

**Bit of a fanfic about what would happen if Kaoru became a Noah, then shortly afterwards Hikaru becomes an exorcist, neither of them knowing what has become of the other until they meet for the first time in battle. Read it and if you like it, review and give me your opinions? I'm not sure if i want to continue or not.**

_Rating is subject to change because I haven't thought about how much violence I'm including. For now, it's tame. No twincest, just a bro-ship. _

_Characters: **Hikaru and Kaoru**_ _(in crossover you can't choose two characters from one category but this is actually about those two, I just chose Kaoru because he's a bit more main; sorry for any misunderstanding)_

**Disclaimer: don't own OHSHC or -man, all rights to Bisco Hatori and Katsura Hoshino respectively for being such awesome people :')**

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue: Monochrome~<strong>

The dark gloomy atmosphere was so…dull. Mysterious, yes…but it was, nonetheless, very dull. An array of fashionably spiralling pink candles hovered gently in the childish background and he wondered carelessly what would happen if the wick burnt to the end, swallowing them in darkness.

The light echoing flutter like that of wings smattered gently into Kaoru's compressed eardrums, giving him the irksome feeling of possessing a hollow skull. He sighed heavily and turned his head around lazily to gaze at the formerly mentioned 'bird-like' black-backed card gliding onto the green velveteen desk with a soft whisper.

He glanced at the pale white glowing surface of the card played, thought about it for barely a moment before tossing down another card from his hand. Without waiting for a reaction, he spun in the purple striped couch to rest his chin on his gloved palm, and continued to gaze blankly at the artistic arrangement of floating wax.

'Kao-chan, you can't do that,' a little girl pouted at the utterly bored Kaoru, 'an Ace doesn't defeat the Joker.'

Kaoru scowled playfully and turned around to face her with a remarkably similar pout on his mocking lips, 'Joker isn't allowed to play _at all_, Road.'

The angular face of the Joker laughed silently at the group of card players as they cheerfully argued with each other.

'Anyway,' Kaoru stood up and lithely stepped over to Road, tapping her affectionately on the head, 'We've been over this a million times. What's with the –chan? I'm older than you.'

Road giggled and jumped lightly onto Kaoru's shoulders with a barely audible rustle of her voluminous mini-skirt, hugging her adoptive brother around the neck and shaking her head, 'I'm older, Kao-_chan_.'

They all rolled their eyes as Kaoru pried the tight fingers off his bow tie and lowered Road back to the checked tiles, giving her a cheeky smile. With a deft flick of the wrist, he bent down and picked up his cards from the games table, tossing a full house onto the pile.

Tyki laughed at him, 'it's still not playable, Kaoru. Just let Road have her fun.'

Kaoru chuckled, tucking the two remaining cards into his waistcoat pocket and strode back to his seat next to Jasdebi with a flick of his jet-black tailcoat.

* * *

><p>~OvO~<p>

The rain consistently poured down, pitter-pattering through the empty midnight streets and leaving rivers of running water flowing into the unknown. The cobblestones sparkled in the darkness; the tiniest light refraction from the droplets glimmering for a split second before disappearing.

Kaoru sighed; his breath appearing in a demented foggy cloud for a few clear seconds, before being beaten into nothingness by the attacking wetness.

He reached up and removed the black top hat from his spiked auburn hair, flipping it several times in his fingers and shivering as the cold rainwater trickled down his neck. It was a bit of a nuisance sometimes that Tyki had an obsession with top hats and insisted Kaoru wear them as well.

The smallest ringlet of moonlight splashed down on his slim figure. Disguised in human form, Kaoru's pale skin glowed in the sudden illumination. He tilted his head back in the cold midnight air and breathed in the fresh untainted taste of the town, swallowing drops of cool rainwater. It was such a relief to be away from his family; away from their _emotions_ and the bloodthirsty boredom as they sat together cooped up in Road's dreamscape playing cards day after day, staring at the gothic pastel walls and waiting for the Earl to release them into the world.

Suddenly, quietly, over the steady tapping of the rain, footsteps clapped softly on the pavestone. Kaoru raised his eyebrows curiously as he turned his head to face the newcomer. He sensed rather than heard the approaching stranger. The top hat was placed atop his head again smoothly and he positioned himself casually but cautiously.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

'Who's there?' the stranger called through the thickening rain.

Kaoru chuckled darkly as a tall, burly man turned the corner and stepped towards him. It certainly would appear suspicious that a young teenager would be standing alone in the street in the middle of the night. He could see the man straining to see past his sopping wet locks and Kaoru harshly bit back the laughter forming in his throat.

The man seemed to have realised Kaoru was just a boy, as he approached with more haste and _concern_ in his footsteps.

_Perhaps_ _a little caution is wise._ Kaoru thought. Through the white leather gloves, Kaoru's index finger shimmered meekly between its two phases of transformation, half taking on the shape of a thin little blade, patient and waiting. The man stopped several paces away from him.

'Why are you outside all alone, kid? Are you lost?'

_Such wasted sympathy,_ Kaoru scowled at him, the dark yellow in his eyes gleaming dangerously as he twisted his right hand – and the finger blade – behind his back.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' Kaoru said quietly to no one in particular; maybe the man.

_The Earl wouldn't be pleased if I kill him_. Kaoru decided with a sigh and disappeared, coat tails fluttering delicately in the wind.

* * *

><p>~OvO~<p>

It had been twenty-one months, approximately, since he had become one of them.

He didn't regret leaving home or his family… or his real brother. There was something about having so much power and yet so much sorrow that was so immediately intriguing to him. Meeting the Noah for the first time, becoming _one of them_, had been like falling into Reality; where no one was truly affectionate, simply associates in a soon-to-be battle of blood. But they were family.

Even though his world had become so simple; kill, he felt like he was lacking something. Road always believed it was just a part of his depressing side consuming him and creating delusions in his mind. Tyki would then joke that Road was probably throwing Kaoru in her various dreamscapes without his permission. Jasdero would stomp off with Debitto in tow and the rest of them would sigh and watch the family tirade without much emotion – simply boredom. Kaoru loved his Noah family; but from his human memories, it was not in the same way as he had loved Hikaru.

But it was just that. _Human memories_. He wasn't one anymore; and he didn't care anymore. He never _cared_ about how Hikaru was without him or how he was surviving out there; just sometimes he wondered about his past, knowing there could be no _future._

It didn't matter.

They all knew Tyki had human friends. He was the Noah of Pleasure, so they accepted it was just a little quirk. But Kaoru wasn't that much like the others. He was the strange one with one of the darkest sides of Noah. A side that only allowed for a constant circulation of emotions and others' _feelings_ and caused him to want to create pain, yet not be in pain, to _end_ his own.

_Kaoru had become the Noah of Sorrow. _

To create sorrow for those he no longer cared about.

**~OvO~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a random idea that came to my head. I originally wanted to rewrite the WHOLE -man anime and subbing/squishing in some Ouran people but then I realised just how bothersome that was and decided to focus on my favourite twins. :)**

_I think my favourite part of writing is the **Author's Note** because it's so much easier. :D _

_Anyway! I don't know if i want to continue this story because I haven't thought of a plot yet and I've got another story I really want to focus on (**Forgotten**, if you're bothered hehe) at the moment so it's UP TO YOU MY BEAUTIFUL READERS. _

_Please leave a review... i shall savour the reviews like delicious confectionery, and the flames shall float my hot air balloon. So any thoughts - any at all, PRESS THAT LINK THERE THAT SAYS 'Review This Chapter'_

_Thanks. The Fate of this story depends on YOU. *points accusing knife-y finger* _

_Lola. _


	2. Acquaintance

_Sorry, epically slow updater here. just started a new school year as well. not too sure where this story's going, but i've got a great twist planned. just a bit of a backgroundy chapter. thanks for all the support everyone who's story alerted, favourited, reviewed. :)_

_for future reference, i'm mostly following the -man anime, cutting out a few episodes. i've read the manga but i can't remember most of it, so unless i change my mind, there won't be any manga spoilers. instead of lenalee, it's haruhi. instead of general cross, it's general tamaki now. that's the important stuff. :) _

_Everything belongs to Hoshino Katsura and Hatori Bisco._

* * *

><p><strong>~Acquaintances~<strong>

'Allen Walker,' Road dreamily breathed out the name, wrapping her lips around it as if it were the most delicious piece of decadence that she had ever tasted.

The pied checkerboard tiles distorted wickedly as a white-haired boy melted into view. A red scar gleamed down his left cheek as he stepped towards Road. Kaoru rolled his eyes apathetically, having witnessed this illusion many times before.

'You should have been there, Kao-chan. I stabbed him through the eye and he still didn't give in. He's so cool, and the way he so nobly tried to _save_ the akuma,' Road dreamily recited her story, but quickly her tone became condescending, 'as if the akuma need saving.'

A silent brush of air whispered enticingly as a perfect five-fingered claw of glinting silver knives appeared on the ends of Kaoru's left hand. He softly stroked the velveteen lounge room setting of Road's romantic Allen-dreamscape, and smirked as the sharp edges of his hand drew blood from Allen's cheek, just below where the odd red pentacle line ended.

'Would you like me to kill him for you?'

Road pouted affectionately, 'You wouldn't do that if you didn't want to upset me, Kao-chan. I want to play with Allen-kun a little more.'

Kaoru waved his hand dismissively and the blades disappeared, 'It's not fair, the rest of you are out there on missions but the Earl's not letting me do anything.'

With great subtlety, Road's dream-Allen dissolved into the tiles, melting away into monochrome.

Suddenly, Kaoru found himself sitting back in a dining room, slumped awkwardly over the armrest of his seat as Road smiled, suspended above him with the continuing mild background complaints from Lero. The silverware clinked gently as she deftly leapt onto the table and patted Kaoru's auburn spikes, gazing into his honey-gold eyes.

'You're important, Kaoru,' Road consoled, suddenly seeming more like her true age - if it weren't for her dress code or position on the table, 'the Earl knows you like having the dramatic ending. Besides, Tyki's still here.'

Kaoru groaned and left the table, running a hand over his pale complexion tiredly.

* * *

><p>Hikaru tugged on the dark sleeves of his knee-length coat, his ears perked to the conversation on the other side of the wall. A tall older teenage boy leant casually against the dusty paint beside him, silently grinning at the corridor with his daring fiery red locks skimming the brim of his green bandanna.<p>

From inside the room, they could clearly hear every single shift of files as Komui studiously worked, simultaneously watching over the unconscious Allen Walker. A soft murmur fluttered and Lavi started, eyes brightening as Komui's reassuring voice and Allen's confused and worried tone met their ears. Hikaru frowned slightly, straightening up and opening his mouth questioningly as he turned to face Lavi – but found himself facing a disgruntled-looking Bookman instead, and a slightly ajar door.

'Oi, Lavi!' Hikaru grumbled, jumping towards the door as he heard Lavi's familiar voice sounding ever so conceited from the other side of the wall. Bookman frowned, but motioned for Hikaru to enter first.

Hurriedly, Hikaru burst into the small room, and almost immediately, his eyes fell upon the young boy sitting upright in the bed with the ashen white hair. _So young, like me. _He was a little chagrined to admit that his first thought was to finally be able to rid himself of an annoying senior like Lavi.

'Ah, this is Hikaru Hitachiin.'

Hikaru shot Lavi an irritated look; he was perfectly capable of introducing himself, thank you very much, but the older red-head merely grinned at him with every ounce of arrogant casualness he possessed, and resumed his conversation with the mysterious professed Destroyer of Time.

That was the first time Hikaru met Allen Walker, the one that everyone seemed to believe in, and the one that Kanda-kun seemed to really hate; the beansprout.

_Well,_ Hikaru surmised darkly as he nodded towards the polite young boy, _at least I can see where that stupid nickname came from._

As he stepped over to Lavi and stood beside his friend, Hikaru learnt about the Noah. Before he had had time to consider it, Komui pulled him away from the bedridden boy and sent him back to Headquarters to meet with a foreign exorcist.

* * *

><p><em>It had been twenty-one months, approximately, since Kaoru had disappeared.<em>

In that amount of time, it felt as if the whole world had turned upside-down and gone insane. First, his twin brother had disappeared into thin air, leaving him desperately alone and empty of reason. His parents had sobbed and consoled each other, accepting that Kaoru had simply run away. They'd given up. But Hikaru knew his other half almost better than he knew himself. Kaoru would not have run away without telling him, or convincing Hikaru to come along.

It had taken a month to reach this point of recovery, to get over the original sense of loss. It was with a fiery sense of purpose that this thought first drove Hikaru in his determination to find out what had happened to his younger brother.

Twenty months has passed since then.

Hikaru picked up the bottle of maple syrup and slowly began to pour it on whatever it was that had been shoved before him that morning for breakfast. It pooled out into a golden sticky puddle of honey-coloured mess. The steadily melting translucent syrup reflected his frowning expression, matching the colour of his eyes, _Kaoru's eyes_.

'Oi, Hikaru, are you listening to me?' a loud and annoying voice snapped him from his gloomy contemplation.

Hikaru looked up with raised eyebrows to see a reproachful red-head pouting at his lack of attention. An apologetic short-haired brunette shook her head, smiling and steadily eating her breakfast with gentle elegance.

'Ah, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.' Hikaru grinned apologetically.

'I can see that...' Lavi smirked, 'I don't think any of us understand your fanaticism with putting maple syrup on everything.'

Drip…

With great shock, Hikaru realised that he was still holding the bottle in a stationary position upside-down above his plate; and the golden syrup was quickly trickling over the edge and into his lap, all over his new pair of pants. _Oh, now, that's going to stain. _

Hikaru sighed and stood up with tired annoyance, picking up the plate and tossing it to Jerry who sympathetically threw the depressed teenager a kind glance before trotting away to wash the dish. Ignoring the pointed exchanged glances Haruhi and Lavi threw each other; Hikaru marched away down the corridor, straight past a white haired boy who was stalking towards the cafeteria with great hunger written in his eyes.

'Morning Hikaru,' Allen waved and smiled at the syrup-covered Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded and blew past towards his room for another pair of trousers, hurriedly folding the mess of maple syrup on the other pair into a small quarantine zone and rushing it to the laundry room.

He wished he could set out on a mission.

_I hope Kaoru never becomes an akuma. I certainly won't be the one to call him back. _

With only the sound of his boots tapping against the concrete floors, he chased away the dark feelings that remained with him every morning, following every nightmare about Kaoru's fate. It was only the doubt of Kaoru's death that kept him away from the Earl's interest.

* * *

><p>'Kaoru, you should stop moping, it will ruin your delicious complexion,' Tyki prodded the immobile lump on the checker-floor, 'I still don't understand why you prefer human form.'<p>

'None of us do,' Debitto laughed raucously, dangling her feet over the arm of the sofa and waving her shoes in her twin's face. The stationary feline form of Lulubell prowled the outskirts of the illusion, her soft paws brushing against the tiles.

Kaoru unfurled his legs, kicking outwards erratically and striking the twins, none too lightly. They shrieked and hopped on the spot as the newest member of the Noah clan brushed off his dinner jacket – to the disapproving mutters from Tyki, of course – and ran a hand through his bright auburn spiked hair.

'I like to keep my hair away from black,' Kaoru smiled broadly, adjusting the white cotton gloves around his thin fingers.

Road's vivid yellow eyes were gloomily watching her candles flicker in the distance, lighting an infinity of darkness that Kaoru could understand. He tilted his head, and sat himself down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

'Time to let me out, sis,' he breathed into her sweet Noah-black hair.

Immediately, with a mood swing as wild as a lost pendulum, she pouted and faced him with a ferociously playful glint in her eye, 'Kaoru, where are you going?'

Kaoru chuckled darkly with a pointed glance towards the clamouring family of Noah who were half gathered before the small lavishly designed living room of Road's insane mental creation. Everyone had a role in this war, except Kaoru. Some were out there, some were in here, but Kaoru was bored, and undeniably jobless. It was time to get away from this familiar scenery.

'I promise to come back if you so much as call.'

Road's unerringly masterful voodoo doll-like smile stretched across her cheeks, 'If you don't, I shall come for you myself.'

A smirk found its way onto Kaoru's lips as he removed himself from her side, and the surrounding darkness began to descend into further nothingness. Soon enough, Kaoru awoke in the airy tower room in the Ark, eerily quiet in the depths of night and slumbering Noah adorning the many chairs of the dining table.

With a mockingly polite bow, Kaoru bid the unconscious family farewell, and headed for the door. As the tips of his long fingers brushed the smooth metallic knob, a drawling female voice called after him.

'Not going after your twin brother are you?'

Lulubell slyly stepped away from her seat, her ivory black hair flowing in the gentle midnight wind. Her golden eyes were narrowed, suspicious. Kaoru's fingers clenched into a fist as he turned to face her with a familiar air of arrogance, turning the gracious smile sardonic.

'No, I'm not.' He replied in a quiet breath, 'Goodnight, Lulubell.'

Kaoru twisted on his heel and pushed softly against the pink and black portal, dissolving into the darkness beyond with nothing but the echoing sound of his footsteps resounding in the air to guide him. He smiled in the blindness, his cheshire cat leer invisible, with no light to reflect against them.

_No, he wasn't going after Hikaru. Hikaru would come to him. _

**~OvO~**

* * *

><p><em>AN: reviews are much appreciated! i'm working on a tight schedule at the moment, so some critique would be lovely. :) sorry if the updates are highly irregular. oh, and if anyone wants their favourite ouran characters to be subbed in as well, tell me and i'll try make that happen, if possible! :D_


End file.
